The Dealer And The Addict
by theunluckybreak
Summary: Damien is back in town to do some business and to see Eric.


A/N: OKAY, so this pairing is my latest obsession. But come on, didn't anyone else notice the awesomeness between Eric and Damien in 4x11? I didn't notice it at first, but after watching the episode a second time it hit me. There was tension and there was no way it was because of how badly Damien had treated Jenny. Not only anyway.  
So I googled my ass off and found this out (you should not read the next part if you don't want spoilers): Eric is almost like an replacement for Jenny this year so we'll see much more of him. Luke Kleintank (guy who play Elliot, Eric's boyfriend) said in an interview that "hopefully there's a nice little triangle going on", so supposedly a love triangle between Elliot/Eric/Someone would happen. It has been revealed the Eric will probably be involved in a drug abuse storyline and may be going to rehab. And someone would come back to town in ep 4x11 who Eric knew plenty about and should stay away from. And photos have been taken of Connor Paolo and Kevin Zegers interacting again.

So my theory is this: Damien supplies Eric with drugs. Eric knows stuff about Damien and maybe they have known each other for a while, you know maybe back when or whatever. Stuff happens between Eric and Damien and the love triangle of Elliot/Eric/Damien forms. Maybe, MAYBE, the guy attacking Damien in the promo for 4x12 could be Elliot.  
But I don't know if this will happen or are true. I've only been obsessing really much over this and this is what came out from it.  
But if this do happen and I'm right, then I deserve a gold medal or something for figuring it out. ;)

* * *

Title: The Dealer And The Addict  
Pairing: Eric/Damien  
Summary: Damien is back in town to do some business and to see Eric.  
Warnings: Slash, but nothing graphic at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.  
A/N: And this may very much suck, but needed to get it out there.

XxXxXxX

"I feel a little sick inside and not just because I'm looking at him", Eric said when his eyes found Damien Dalgaard.

Damien just smiled back at him sweetly and teasingly.

"What, have you come to recruit another virgin to become your drug mule?"

"I would say 'Why, are you available?', but I'm leaving."

The insult didn't mean anything to Eric. It wasn't true and who else than Damien should know that better?The reason he hated Damien wasn't only that he was a drug dealer who had used Jenny to sell drugs.

No, he and Damien went way back. Back when Damien just had started his drug dealing business.

Eric didn't know about his activities, and one night they ended up at the same party and one thing led to another.

Damien took Eric's virginity and that asshole had tried to take Jenny's too.

Luckily he had disappeared, but now he seemed to be back in town and he had already started with the teases and almost harmless flirting smiles.

And another thing is that Damien knows. He knows Eric's big secret. He knows that one thing that could destroy Eric.

"Still taking those pills?" Damien murmured in his ear at the big fashion event everyone was attending.

Eric pulled away from him and chose not to answer.

Damien smirked and followed him. "Who's your dealer? You know I've got the best stuff."

Eric turned to him quickly and glared at him. "I'm not using", he hissed.

"Really? Then what's that in your pocket? Is it a bag of pills or are you not happy to see me?"

The younger guy's gaze faltered as he knew he had been exposed. It was useless to try and lie to Damien, he could see right through Eric.

"No one knows", he said curtly and turned away from Damien again.

"Well, of course not. You wouldn't want to end up back at the Ostroff Center, now would you?" Damien said and followed him again.

"Why are you here?" Eric demanded as he was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"I've got business in town", Damien said and shrugged, "And I wanted to see you."

"Me? I don't think so, you seemed pretty done with me. Weren't you all over Jenny last year?"

Damien shook his head. "I was only using her and you know that. That's why you're so mad at me."

"Please, just stop", Eric said and stopped walking, "I'm not interested in whatever you had thought I could be interested in. I have a boyfriend and I won't buy any drugs from you."

Damien smiled gently. His smiled told Eric that he had the upper hand in this. He had gotten under his skin.

"Now that didn't sound very convincing. Wanna try that again?"

"Just leave me alone", Eric said harshly and turned to storm off, but Damien grabbed his wrist.

"If you don't come to my room tonight I'll tell everyone about your little addiction", Damien warned.

Eric pulled his wrist free and glared daggers at Damien.

"It's your choice", Damien said and shrugged. He backed away and left Eric alone.

XxXxXxX

Eric hated himself for standing outside Damien's hotel. He hated that he had given up so easily.

Eric just liked to relax a little and it wasn't very easy to relax as a van der Woodsen living on the Upper East Side. Something always happened around him or his family and friends. It was always drama which he had to deal with.

He just couldn't afford Damien telling everyone about him. He needed those pills.

He stared at the big building, a larger building than the Empire, and wondered what would happen when he got inside.

"You came."

Eric recognized Damien's voice and turned around to face him.

"Didn't have much choice."

Eric hated the fact that he was probably the one who knew Damien the best. No one else knew about the connection between them. Eric had never told Serena and he guessed Damien hadn't told anyone either.

It was chilly outside and Eric was freezing a bit.

"Let's go inside", Damien said.

Eric looked around them on the street and then followed him in.

The ride up in the elevator was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were actually comfortable enough together to not share any awkward silences.

Damien's suite was huge. Only the best for the Belgian ambassador's son.

He offered Eric a drink and he nodded quietly. What exactly had Damien in mind for this evening?

"Like I said, I have a boyfriend. I won't do anything with you", he stated and studied Damien as he poured a drink.

"Of course not", Damien said and smiled while he handed Eric the drink, "And how is... Elliot, right?"

"He's great."

"But he doesn't know you like I do, does he? No one does."

Eric ignored him and sat down in the expensive looking leather sofa.

"Why did you want me to come here?" he asked.

Damien hadn't been interested in him for a long time, there had to be something behind his sudden interest. It didn't matter how good Eric really knew him.

"Because I wanted to see you", Damien answered and grinned.

"That's bullshit", Eric stated.

"The big question is why did you come?"

"Because you forced me."

Damien shook his head. "No, that's not it. A part of you wanted to come here."  
Eric scoffed. "Believe whatever makes you feel better about yourself."

Damien sat down next to him and it was too close, too dangerous. Eric tensed up immediately.

"I haven't ever stopped thinking about you", Damien said softly and gripped Eric's hand gently.

Eric laughed, this was too good to be true. "Are you serious? You think you can get me with that?"

"But it's true", Damien stated with his voice still so very kind. His thumb caressed Eric's hand slowly and Damien looked up and met his eyes.

Eric narrowed his eyes and gazed deeply into Damien's. "No it's not", he stated and withdrew his hand.

Damien smiled slyly. "Fine. It's not true, but still, we were kinda great together."

Eric stared down into his glass and didn't answer. There was so much the others didn't know about him. They were all caught up in their own problems and never really cared enough to ask about him. Instead everyone just relied on him being there for them as support and he was tired of it. He was tired of listening to Serena whine about their mother or one of her many boyfriends or their father or Blair or... The list could go on.

And it was like this with everyone. Jenny had her problems Eric had to fix. He was just always there and he had realized that he didn't want to be.

"Who's your dealer, then?" Damien asked and Eric noticed the drug dealer had gone back to his real self.

"It's just some guy. It doesn't matter", Eric said and drank from his glass.

Damien stared at him expectantly and Eric frowned. "What?"

"Show me", Damien said and waved his hand, "Show me what you've got."

Eric put the glass down on the table and pulled the bag of pills out from his pocket. He gave the small plastic bag to Damien who emptied all the pills over the couch.

"Wow, this is pretty heavy stuff", he said while his hand picked among the pills lying in between them.

Eric stayed quiet and stared down at the colorful pills shining brightly on the leather sofa.

His big secret.

"I've got something better", Damien said and got up from the sofa.

He came back and handed Eric one pill.

"That's demerol. Very effective. That would make anyone relax, I can promise you that."

Eric stared at the pill sceptically and looked at Damien.

"You can trust me", Damien said as if he had read his mind.

Eric hesitated, but then swallowed the pill.

XxXxXxX

Eric woke up and it was dark all around him.

His eyes slowly got used to the dark and he realized he was lying next to a naked Damien in his bed. He slowly remembered what had happened.

After he took the pill he started to relax, _really _relax. He couldn't believe he had slept with him again.

He got out of the bed quietly and got dressed, careful not to wake Damien up.

Eric damned himself for being so reckless and stupid the whole ride back home in the cab.

He had slept with Damien Dalgaard. Again. He had a boyfriend. He had cheated.

Eric felt a bit nauseous and hoped no one would ever find out about this.

He wasn't a cheater, this wasn't something he used to do. This was something Serena did. She was the reckless one, he was the careful one.

Back at home he crept into his bed and tried to go back to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes he could either see Damien or Elliot in front of him.

He stirred in the bed and after a while he opened his drawer by the bed and got a sleeping pill out.

The sleep he fell into wasn't a restful one, but it was a deep one.

XxXxXxX

The banging on the door was the thing which woke him up. He frowned and wondered what was going on.

Suddenly the door opened and Serena stormed in.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What is?" Eric asked confused.

"What Gossip Girl is saying. Have you slept with Damien?"

Eric widened his eyes and just stared at Serena. How had Gossip Girl found out?

"It is true", Serena stated. She could see how guilty Eric looked.

Eric buried his head into his hands. This was bad, really bad.

"Eric", Serena said in a softer voice and sat down on his bed, "Why?"

"I don't know", Eric groaned out through his hands.

"I thought you were happy with Elliot."

"I am."

Serena shuffled closer on the bed and sat up next to him. Eric was grateful that she didn't judge him. But she still didn't know the full story and he doubted she wouldn't be so nonjudgmental when she finally learned the truth.

"Then why? And why Damien? You know he's not a good guy. I mean after what happened to Jenny-"

"I know he's not a good guy. I just... It just happened. What does it say on Gossip Girl?"

Serena handed his phone to him and there it was. A big blast.

_Spotted: E getting close and comfy with our favorite notorious bad guy Damien Dalgaard. E was seen leaving the Palace early this morning looking extremely hot and bothered. Rough night?_

There was a picture taken of him with disheveled hair and wrinkly clothes.

He suddenly realized that Elliot had probably seen this. He felt nauseous again. What would he say to him? How could he explain this?

"Maybe you should call him", Serena said as if she could read his mind.

Eric stared at his phone for a minute and then dialed Elliot's number. It rang, but no one answered.

This was definitely not good.

XxXxXxX

Damien had seen the blast on Gossip Girl and he was satisfied. No, he hadn't tipped Gossip Girl, but someone else had. It was good because now everyone knew about him and Eric and that's the way he wanted it to be.

He wanted Eric and he wouldn't back off no matter what.

This wasn't like with Jenny. He had only used her, saw her as a good opportunity. Sure, he wasn't all bad and he did realize what he did was bad, but still.

But Eric was something else, he didn't want to use him. He just wanted him.

Damien was a bit intrigued by the way Eric acted like the good son, brother and friend when he actually was an addict.

And they had a past. A past they didn't like talking about, but it was still there. Damien couldn't stop thinking about it.

There was something extra dangerous about Eric being Serena's little brother too and a van der Woodsen no less. It was like playing with fire. It was intoxicating.

He was on his way to do some business now. He had money to earn and a reputation to keep up.

New York was his town. The place was filled with stupid kids buying drugs from him. Most of them couldn't even tell the difference if the pills he sold was good or not. He could sell crap to the stupid young kids and the more better merchandise to those who knew the business better.

He didn't even see it coming before he was pushed up against a wall. Who would want to attack him?

The guy keeping him against the wall was struggling to keep him still. Damien understood he was angry.

"What the hell did you do to him?" the guy shouted.

Wait... Didn't he know this guy? Damien smirked as he recognized Eric's sweet little boyfriend.

"Elliot, right?" Damien said and nodded, "I'm guessing you're talking about Eric?"

"What did you do?" Elliot demanded.

Damien wanted to laugh. Elliot didn't seem like the guy who would attack someone like this. It was interesting to watch.

"You know _what_ I did _to _him, but the question you want answered is why he went along with it."

Elliot breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes glaring at Damien.

"It was his own choice", Damien said simply.

"I don't believe you. I know who you are and what you do. I know what you did to Jenny Humphrey last year."

"Well, you just don't know the full story, do you? Ask yourself this, how well do you know Eric?" Damien said calmly, "I think you'll be surprised by how little you actually know."

The grip Elliot had on him slowly eased and Damien took the opportunity to push him away from him.

"Next time, talk to your boyfriend before attacking people", he said and walked away.

XxXxXxX

"I've been trying to call you", Eric said when Elliot arrived to his home.

"I know", Elliot said in a low voice.

"I guess you want some explanation, but I'm sorry Elliot. I don't have one. I don't know why I did it."

Elliot shook his head slowly like he was trying to understand something, but it just wouldn't work.

"I went to see him. Damien. He made it sound like there's stuff I don't know about you. Are you keeping things from me?"

Eric couldn't handle this. Things were collapsing all around him and he couldn't handle it.

"Of course not", he said and tried to sound convincing. He closed in on Elliot, but his boyfriend backed away from him.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could go back and undo it."

Elliot looked thoughtful and kept a steady gaze on Eric.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Of course not", Eric repeated again quickly.

"Don't lie to me."

Eric hadn't even thought about it. The thought was too ridiculous. He and Damien had hooked up ages ago. There was no feelings left.

There was nothing he could possibly feel for Damien, the drug dealer who had used Jenny – his best friend.

"I'm not lying", he stated.

Elliot shrugged, obviously not believing him. "It doesn't matter, because I can't do this."

He left and Eric was left alone with nothing to say.

XxXxXxX

His relationship had been destroyed within just a day. He had been perfectly happy until Damien came back to town.

He banged on the door to Damien's hotel room furiously. Damien opened the door with a frown on his face.

"Eric? What are you doing?"

"You just had to ruin everything, didn't you?" Eric spat and stormed into the room.

Damien closed the door after him calmly and didn't look at all faced by Eric's anger.

"And I guess you see yourself as completely innocent?"

"You messed with my mind. You drugged me", Eric said.

"I didn't drug you. You wanted the pill and you took it", Damien said still calmly and slowly made his way towards Eric.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" Eric asked low.

"Because I want you. I want you more than Elliot does. Look how easily he gave up, I wouldn't do that."

Eric snorted. "I cheated on him, what was he supposed to do?"

"He was supposed to forgive you because you're worth it", Damien said and he was now suddenly very close.

He cupped Eric's cheek and tilted his head up.

Eric felt lost and he wanted to get out of there. It had definitely been a mistake to come here.

"He's stupid to let you go."

Damien's lips met Eric's so softly it barely could be called a kiss. Eric closed his eyes and felt like screaming, he felt like cursing at Damien and screaming at him how much he hated him.

Damien's thumb stroke gently on Eric's cheekbone and the taller guy went in for another kiss.

"Stop", Eric said and pushed at his chest gently.

Damien frowned and stared at him confused. Eric's eyes pointed everywhere but at Damien.

"I need something... You gotta give me something", Eric said and hoped Damien would get it.

"I'm not gonna give you drugs", Damien said slowly.

"What? Why not?"

Damien's hand dropped from Eric's cheek. "I won't be your drug dealer. I won't give you drugs."

Eric didn't know what to say. This guy had messed his life up and now he wouldn't give him the one thing that could make him relax.

His cheek felt cold. His whole body was trembling. He didn't want to stay.

He headed for the door and stormed out. He could hear Damien shout his name, but he didn't care.

XxXxXxX

He had been admitted to the Ostroff Center a few days later.

Somehow Gossip Girl had found out about his addiction and his mother had placed him there.

It was the same old story. The best way for Lily van der Woodsen to handle her kids was locking them up.

Serena came to visit him every day. She had been disappointed in him.

After all, when everyone thought Serena had a drug problem, he had been the one to be so proud of her to stay at the Ostroff Center.

He was a hypocrite.

They didn't give you much activities at the Ostroff Center and Eric was bored. He was trapped and bored.

They gave him therapy, but he didn't feel like talking about it.

Lily had been there a few times, but she didn't do much talking. She always tried to ignore the problems.

"You've got a visitor", one of the workers announced.

He really didn't feel like talking to anyone else.

"This looks nice", Damien Dalgaard said when he entered his room.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked tiredly.

"I wanted to see you."

Damien sat down on his bed, not too close, but not so far away either.

"Disappointed I got caught?" Eric asked.

"No. I think this is good for you."

"Still don't understand how Gossip Girl found out", Eric said and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I kinda tipped her off", Damien said simply and smiled.

Eric didn't smile.

"You what?"

"It was only for your own good. You couldn't go on like this. You needed help", Damien said.

"Why do you care? You're a drug dealer, you earn money from selling drugs to people."

Damien reached out and took Eric's hand. "You're not 'people'. You're... You."

Eric stared at their linked hands. It felt good even though Eric didn't want it to.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Perhaps go back to Cornwall or something, we'll see. I guess you'll be trapped here for quiet a while anyway."

Eric didn't answer. This was so messed up. Maybe Damien didn't mean it, but he was still playing tricks with his mind.

"I'll be back for you. I'll be back in time when you get out", promised Damien.

Eric wasn't sure he wanted Damien to keep that promise.

He bent forward and kissed Eric. It wasn't that ridiculously soft kiss they had shared the last time, this kiss actually meant something.

It felt perfect even though it was supposed to feel wrong.

"I'll be seeing you", Damien said before he left, smile teasingly, and then he was gone.

END


End file.
